La Lune Est Ton Fâche
by Zilent1
Summary: What better way to contemplate over something you can never have, then to compare it to something in the same situation? YAOI.


[**Title:**] The Moon is Thy Anger  
[**Author:**] Zilent1  
[**Rating:**] RG  
[**Warnings:**] Yaoi, possible OOC.  
[**Notes:**] One-shot. This is a rewrite of my previous fic with the same name, except that one was under Weiß Kreuz. I decided to...revamp it for my one year anniversary at MediaMiner.org and this it the final outcome.  
[**Disclaimer:**] Nothing but the storyline is mine.  
  


~ + ~

  
  
Anger is like the moon. It rises then it is full; it wanes then it is gone. A never-ending cycle. My anger is similar. It boils, it blows, it settles, and then there is none. Calmness. It's always the same. But what happens if the moon is always full? This is how I feel now - anger rising to full. Calmness is waning, fading to new. Calm no more. The heat rises. I try to suppress it. But, to me, it's not something that is easy to control.  
  
But why am I seeing red when you just sit there like you're doing nothing wrong? Oh, how wrong it all is. To an outsider, you would appear to be being hit on by your boyfriend and I would appear to be the jealous one. How wrong they are. You are mine. It's funny how much possessiveness is heard through that word. _Mine._ Like _my_ life, _my_ Item, _my_ Malik. It's like the moon to the sky. To the sky the moon is always there, smothering it's pale body across the ebony sky of night, or erasing the traces of the sun against the pale cobalt of day.  
  
To me, _he_ is the sun and I, with full moon approaching, wish to erase him from the sky of light that is you. No, not erase but to eradicate him. But isn't eradicate a too strong a word for what I want to do? Not to me it isn't. To destroy him completely would be...satisfactory as to how I'm feeling right now. To destroy the sun and to have you all to myself again. To be mine and mine alone.  
  
But it appears to be illogical, in a sense. Or logical, whatever way you look at it. Your majestic yami, the night, in which I already possess is you and you are him. And to have the sun engulf you entirely with all his light is a way of taking what is mine. You are the speckled stars within your yami and by that you are mine. But in saying that, isn't the sun the other side of the moon? He is my other half and I his? That you are rightfully his as much as I claim you are mine?  
  
But there is a subtle difference - whereas the happy phase of the sun is always full, this uncontrollable anger is a continuous cycle. And besides, the moon cannot live without the sun, right? Without one there wouldn't be the other and, sadly, in this case, that scenario is too true. Without Ryou, there would be no Bakura and what an empty world it would be if neither of us _were_. If it were any other worthless mortal, they'd wish they had never laid eyes on you but Ryou being who he is, well, he defies all criteria in which to be eradicated.  
  
As soon as these thoughts are distributed through the void of though, I find the sun has gone, hidden behind the clouds of reasoning, the clouds that cut us off from seeing and areas of the daytime sky are seen. I feel a slight waning in the redness I see. Maybe the moon isn't completely full yet. Maybe...  
  
My logic is all screwed up.  
  
Maybe I've blown everything out of proportion. After all, the moon is brightest during its flight across the night sky; the sun across the day. But the moon is always present during the day. Damn, he's so close yet so far away. I'm glad I have one of them, but to have both within my grasp would be ecstacy. You never really notice how much you want something unless your really think about it, and now I want my crawl across my daytime sky, to smother you with my presence. I want to claim him as mine, to possess all that you has and are. Not just your yami but all of you. Speaking of yami and the such, I see my lovely light has still not returned from behind the clouds.  
  
And what a coincidence - it's starting to rain. No sun in sight.  
  
No wonder I see no red.  
  
My anger has waned enough for me to seize the chance in which the sun is absent. I stand to move but something holds me back. Snarling, I turn to see who it is and stare into almost identical eyes to those of my sky of day - those of my sky of night. I think he has always known my intentions towards you, as he silently shakes his head, his grip on the tail of my shirt not letting go. I glare, he cocks an eyebrow and yanks at my shirt. Whether I want to or not, I slump back down to where I initially was and glare daggers at my Marik but inside I am rejoicing I have one of them in my hands. But then I realise that night will never let go of the moon...  
  
...and that the day never notices the moon.  
  
  
[**A/N:**] Reviews and constructive criticism are very welcome. If you must flame, be sensible about it. Argh! Must not watch t.v. for an hour then come back to write! _ I think I lost my train of thought near the end. Oh well. 


End file.
